halomodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Halo Vehicles
Halo Vehicles is a page containing all vehicles known about, that have been made for Halo Custom Edition, or have already been made in Stock Maps. Vehicles halo3\ Vehicles List *Falcon *Revenant *Truck (Flat Bed) *Semi Truck *Semi Trailer *Box Truck *Cart *Forklift *Shade Turret *Longsword *Halo 3 Longsword *HLongsword *Pelican *HPelican *Cold Snap Pelican *Warthog Gun *Warthog Missile *Warthog Rocket *Warthog Gauss *Warthog Needler *Warthog Rod *Warthog Flamethrower *Warthog Missile *HGhost *Ghost *Ghost Brute *Ghost Rod *Ghost Flyable *Ghost Golden *Y-Ghost *HBanshee *Banshee *Banshee 2 Rip *Banshee Tricks *Banshee Brute *Seraph *Phantom *HPhantom *Phantom Combat Evolved *Phantom 2 *Scarab *Jet *Mech *Pillar of Autumn Mini-ship *HS Virgo *HS Willard *HS Bobcat *HS Rancher *HS Walton *HS Glendale *HS Buccaneer *HS Yosemite Final *HS Mesa *HS Cadrona *HS Clover *HS Savana *HS Sanchez *HS Burrito *HS Previon *HS Patriot *HS Tornado *HS Sabre *HS Intruder *HS Regina *HS Uranus *HS Sadler *HS Cop Car *HS Ford Ranger *HS Tow Truck *HS Dodge Coronet *Mongoose Custom Edition version *Mongoose 3 version *Pimp Hog Warthog *Lamborghini *HS Country Truck *Wasp *Mamoth Vehicle Information Longsword The Longsword was the aircraft Master Chief escaped the Pillar of Autumn on in Halo: Combat Evolved campaign. It is a 5 person jet-like bomber with missile and nuclear bomb armaments. Other versions of the Longsword have no Nuclear Bomb or Missiles, some even have a Machine Gun. HLongsword The HLongsword is the Campaign Longsword. The model is the aircraft you see the Master Chief escaping with in the 45465Pillar of Autumn with in the level 'The Maw'. Pelican The Pelican is the human drop-ship with a passenger Cargo Bay designed to hold equipment and troops. The original Pelican has only a single Pilot seat, the actual Pelican design calls for two seats, a Pilot, and Co-Pilot. HPelican The HPelican is the Pelican from Halo: Combat Evolved campaign. It has no driving ability in campaign. Cold Snap Pelican i need one plz Warthog Gun The Warthog with a Machine Gun was the first warthog to be created for the finished game product, followed by the Rocket Warthog. The Warthog is an all-wheel-driveAWD truck. It is mounted with a light, 3-barreled anti-aircraft Gatling Gun on a turning standDegree. The Warthog, in general, is one of the most popular vehicles in the Halo series. A real warthog has been designed, created, and used by Bungie LLC for Arms Race, a Halo 3, Live Action, video8min., aired on the Discovery Channel in 2007. Warthog Turret The Warthog with Rockets is a Stock Map vehiclevehicle came with the game that Bungie LLC made exclusively for Halo PC/Mac. It can fire 3 rockets at minimum 1.2 seconds per shot, followed by a four second reload. Warthog Missile This Warthog variation is a Warthog fitted with a Missle Pod Launcher in place of a Machine Gun or Gauss Turret. Although featured in Halo Custom Edition as a drivable warthog, it has made itself home in Halo Reach. The CE edition of the "Missile Hog" has 4 individually fired missiles, while the Halo Reach variation has 6-shot locking pods that simultaniously fire once the trigger is pulled. Warthog Gauss The Warthog with a Gauss turret is a light weight, anti-armour vehicle. This vehicle was featued in Halo 2 and 3 as a Stock Map vehicle, but was user created for Halo Custom Edition. The Halo Reach Gauss Warthog has a new design, but same effect. Scarab The Scarab found in HaloCE was made by (DA)Ender and Jayden, on 08/27/06. It was released with the map "Extinction", but a separate download of the vehicle's tags was also released. It's powerful, but slow. It was made nearly indestructible, with a main weapon that blew friends and foes alike around like a firehose. Only the front one of the front and back plasma turrets are functional, due to limitations of the game engine. Nor is the engine designed to properly handle the physics requirements for a vehicle towering on four legs, or player movement on a moving vehicle. Nevertheless, people enjoy it. As of the previous edit, it has been used in 28 maps, and "Extinction" is still being played online. Forklift The Forklift is seen in Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST, and Halo Reach. In Halo 2 the Forklift is seen as only an object in campaign. Halo 3 set the Forklift as a set item to place in Forge, and seen in a few campaign levels. In Halo Reach, the Forklift becomes drivable, it is both slow, and has rear-steering. Semi Truck The Semi Truck is a non-drivable vehicle seen in Halo since Halo 2 to present. This vehicle is not drivable, but is destroyable. Truck (Flatbed) The Truck is a new addition to the Halo series, it is a drivable flatbed truck with front wheel steering, apposed to the Warthog's all-wheel-steering. The Truck has 2 usable seats, and an over-bar used for an NPC Spartan during campaign, this vehicle is also not found in Forge. Cart The Cart is a usable vehicle similar to the Forklift, except looks more like a Willies Jeep. It has a single seat, drives slower, although faster than the forklift, and has front wheel steering. This vehicle is not found in Forge. Box Truck The Box Truck is a non-drivable vehicle found in Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST, and Halo Reach. This is not a forgable vehicle and is scenery. It is destroyable. Category:Vehicles Category:HaloCE